A Romantic Story About Kim Jongin
by MadamOh
Summary: Ini ff di ambil dari novel shanty agatha yang judulnya hanya diganti dari Serena jadi Kim Jongin. Saya gak tau kalo seandainya cerita ini sudah ada yang publish atau belum. So enjoy . Newbie . Hunkai. EXO. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A Romantic Story About Kim Jongin

"Dalam hidupnya, Impian jongin hanya ingin menjadi pemuda yang biasa- biasa

saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan chanyeol kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang

bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya, bergandengan tangan di usia senja,

melangkah menuju matahari terbenam. Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan

meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah

merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya

dengan chanyeol yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan

menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa

depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun,

seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan...

Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Jongin membutuhkan Sehun lebih

demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun membutuhkan Jongin untuk memuaskan

hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Jongin.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh

keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat

dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa

terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan,

yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling

memuaskan dan….. akhirnya menyerah untuk

saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Jongin harus memilih antara Hasratnya pada Sehun,

lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut

hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Chanyeol, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya

untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin

pertunangan di jari manisnya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk

mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau

jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu.

Apalagi jongin tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk,

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan

waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani

menagihnya, pikir jongin sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang

mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka.

Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak

pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu,

tetapisekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Oh.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris

yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap jongin

dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan

macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal

setahunya hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala

bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui

seleksi janji temu yang rumit. "Mr. Oh sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah

menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat

intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu

dingin.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke

ruangannya.

Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali,

membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan jongin tadi pagi,

menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan pemuda itu. Dan atasan jongin begitu kegirangan karena

teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa jongin sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya pemuda itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah

jengkel? Sehun tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat pemuda itu, sepertinya jongin akan

tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia

padanya, Sehun termenung. Pemuda itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya

memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah

kost, bahkan pemuda itu tidak mengisi namasaudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa

dihubungi,

'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar sebatang kara

seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa

dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan

memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan

itu, Dada sehun langsung merasa nyeri, Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak,

Pemuda itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat

ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti pemuda yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Sehun

menyimpulkan.

Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sehun rela memberikan uang

sebanyak yang jongin mau asal dia mau

melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki pemuda seperti jongin yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya

memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan

Jongin . Sehun menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti

mangsanya, Diapunya penawaran bagus, dan jika pemuda itu

seperti yang diduganya, pasti takakan mampu menolaknya.

"Kata anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi

tertinggal", gumam jongin sopan ketika sehun mempersilahkannya duduk.

Sehun tidak menjawab hingga jongin menatap sehun bingung, lelaki itu sedang

menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi

pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

" ?"

,Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja

sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku

menghadapnya? Serena mengerutkan kening,

Ketika Mr. Oh sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, jongin segera bangkit

dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan

anda, permisi Mr. Oh", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu jongin",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan jongin membalikkan tubuh, Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya,

memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jongin,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadipagi",gumam nya misterius.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentang ?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama

ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahukenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut jongin ternganga dan dia tak mampuberkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu

mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya

istilahnya di seoul ? Lelaki simpanan ?"

Sehun tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak

memperhatikan ekspresi shock jongin.

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah

dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih

yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah

dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap

malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan

kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju- baju rancangan disainer terkenal,

perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya jongin karena gaya hidupmu

sepertinya sangat mahal sampai- sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada

perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan

kulunasi. Bagaimana jongin ? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau

hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu", Ketika Mr. Oh akhirnya mengakhiri

pidatonya, jongin sudah begitu pucat sampai Tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang

amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau pemuda yang tidak punya

harga diri! tapi lelaki itu menawarkankepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya

lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu pemuda

seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala

Sehun terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas

itu.

"Berani-beraninya anda!,", napas jongin terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda

menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya laki-laki macam

apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral,

bejat, menjijikkan dan...",

suara jongin terhenti melihat ekspresi sehun.

"Menjijikkan katamu?",

jika tadi Sehun tak marah karena tamparan Jongin, sekarang dia

benar-benar marah,

"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika

menurutmu aku menjijikkan..." Entah bagaimana Jongin mengetahui kapan

kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Jongin setengah berlari menuju

pintu, Tapi terlambat, Sehun bergerak secepat

kilat menerjangnya, Jongin berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar

Sehun mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu

ketakutan, yang lain bergairah,

"Le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas

pelecehan..."

Sehun tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Jongin, bibir Sehun mencari-cari bibir

Jongin, tubuhnya makin menekan Jongin ke pintu,

Jongin menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Sehun

hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba

meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Sehun menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya

mencengkeram kedua tangan Jongin di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Sehun tak mau menyerah dari

perlawanan Jongin. Sampai kemudian ketika Jongin membuka mulut untuk berteriak,

Sehun memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Sehun melumat

bibir Jongin seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok.

Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir

Jongin yang selembut madu. Serena terpana merasakan ciuman yang

sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk mencium semakin

dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Jongin, makin mendorong Jongin ke pintu,

setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Jongin, lidah Sehun mulai

mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Jongin.

Jongin mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu!

Tapi

Sehun begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin

bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut

Jongin, Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam

hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket,

Pemuda itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan,

sekujur tubuh Sehun menginginkan pemuda itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap

naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Jongin sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling

bertautan, Sehun mencengkeramnya erat- erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Jongin merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan

ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya

Tuhan ,Chanyeol tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Chanyeol ...Ya

Tuhan !

Jongin mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan

seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Sehun, Mulut Sehun

yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Jongin

mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka

terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Jongin

bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Sehun masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi

kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Jongin, hingga napasnya yang panas

menyatu dengan napas Jongin. Mata Sehun tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata

Jongin sinarnya begitu tajam, "Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari

bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-

kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya

Sehun dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah

bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu

menjijikkan!"

Suara Jongin semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh

menangis Jongin! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang

padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku MATI !"

Jongin setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru

melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Jongin yakin saat

itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah

padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Jongin tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat

terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Jongin memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan

itu.

Sehun mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena

bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di

tubuhnya.

Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak merasakan

ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar,Sehun mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai

kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu

mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang ,dia lepas kendali, semudah itu.

Titik.

Masih mengernyit Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika pemuda itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya pemuda itu

bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan.

Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung pemuda itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Sehun menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya.

Mereka semua sama saja, Sehun tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis atau pemuda

itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu. Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi

Jongin,Sehun mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa

misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Jongin hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Sehun menggelap mengingat

kata hinaan Jongin barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Jongin, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu,

kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah

Sehun dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Suasana hati Jongin benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Jongin merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Sehun tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya. Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster dami menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau nak?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi! Wajah Jongin langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Suster Dami tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya. Jongin terpaku di depan ruangan Chanyeol dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Chanyeol. Suster Dami tiba dibelakang Jongin dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Jongin, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Chanyeol dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya". Air mata mengalir di pipi Jongin .Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Chanyeol kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Jongin mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Chanyeol...

Jongin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Suster Dami memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Jongin menumpahkan air matanya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Jongin makin cemas, "Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Jongin gemetar, ketakutan . Dokter itu menarik napas panjang. "Chanyeol pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang. Tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya, Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Jongin".

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Jongin mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!". Tubuh Jongin menjadi lunglai, untung suster Dami menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya. "Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?",

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin. "Chanyeol dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Jongin" .

Jongin menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Chanyeol selamat". suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?".

Seluruh tubuh Jongin menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman. Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Jongin".

***Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Jongin tak peduli. Dimana Dia?

Jongin menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan. Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!

Jongin menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan. Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan. Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Jongin menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Jongin tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya. Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Jongin melangkah keluar.

***Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Damian melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi. Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sehun menyadari bahwaJonginlah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?". Sebenarnya Sehun sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda".

Sehun mengernyit menyadari suara Jongin yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah pemuda itu kedinginan ? berapa lama dia menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih pemuda itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Sehun melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!".

Sejenak Jongin ragu, tapi Sehun benar. Tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak" gumamnya sombong. Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda". Sehun menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu pemuda ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi, kata-kata Sehun bagaikan menamparnya keras. tapi dia bertahan, Demi Chanyeol, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi".

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!", Sehun membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Jongin dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Jongin hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Sehun melembut.

"Oke, Berapa?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, Sehun mendesah tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Jongin menelan ludah, "Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Sehun membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Jongin berhasil terdengar mantap. Sehun mengernyit jijik, "Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!".

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Sehun. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko".

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini".

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang. Sehun terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Serena, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam". Sehun hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Jongin, "Lupakan saja, pemuda yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Jongin langsung panik melihat Sehun membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu- satunya harapan Jongin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol! Dengan setengah histeris, Jongin melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak lengan Sehun dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Jongin berjinjit, merangkul kepala Sehun dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Sehun kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Sehun langsung meledak tak terkendali. Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Jongin, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir pemuda itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Sehun sangat ganas dan penuh gairah dan pemuda itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Sehun menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Jongin. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Sehun benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak pemuda ini.

**Ia menyadari napas Jongin yang mulai megap-megap. Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Sehun masih memeluk pinggang Jongin, setengah mengangkat Jongin, tangan pemuda itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh. Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, bibir pemuda itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang, Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Sehun dalam hati, Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Jongin, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Sehun menatap Jongin geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

**Jongin melirik Sehun agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya? Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang Oh Sehun sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Sehun akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh siputusnyaebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Chanyeol yang tidak pernah melebihi batas. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Sehun kalau dia masih perjaka(?) Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Jongin terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Sehun sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang pucat pasi,

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Jongin untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil. Setelah Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Sehun, Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan. Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Jongin terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Sehun hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Jongin dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Sehun sengaja menatap Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Jongin merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...".

Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya". Kalau wajah Jongin bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Sehun. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Jongin setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi Jongin merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Sehun, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya. Sehun melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas.

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Serena menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat. Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Chanyeol, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

***Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Jongin memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat. Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Jongin melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Sehun tak sabar, "Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Jongin menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tuadi lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil. Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk. Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya. Ketika Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Jongin memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu", Gumam Sehun mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya. Jongin duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu. Ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Sehun sudah menyesap kopinya. Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Jongin dengan hati-hati melirik Sehun dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Jongin malu.

"Jongin?".

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Jongin hampir melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Sehun, "a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Jongin menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya, "Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Jongin. "Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Jongin tersedak, pipinya langsung merona menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Jongin, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi". Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyesap cokelatnya,Jongin tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Jongin hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Jongin, sangat kontras dengan Sehun yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Jongin mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower. Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk. Sehun mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Jongin yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh pemuda itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya. Kernyitan Sehun semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada siapapun, pemuda ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Sehun, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam. Tidak! geram Sehun dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan pelan Sehun naik ke ranjang dibelakang Jongin yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Jongin, pemuda itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Sehun. Sehun melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Jongin menghadap dirinya.

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Jongin. Dan...meledaklah, Sehun merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya. Sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Jongin menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Sehun tak peduli lagi. Toh dia pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah pemuda itu sudah berpengalaman? Sehun teringat ciuman Jongin yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak!putusnya dalam hati, mungkin pemuda itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

ohkim9488 : sorry . ^^ ngetiknya pake hp jadi masih belepotan . thanks

Kim762 : makasih . terus review ya wks

KaiLisa : iya? Hha ini mudahan bisa cpet tamatnya thanks reviewnya

bitchykai : seriusan ? Beh jadi udah ada yg hunkai? O.o

. rada susah ngedit pke hp :) kedepannya bkal diperbaiki . thanks reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jongin masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis- habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya. Sehun sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya. Ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat.

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Sehun tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Jongin lagi dengan membabi buta. Kata-kata vulgar Sehun itu membuat pipi Jongin merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Sehun menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan dadanya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Jongin mengerang. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Jongin lembut, "Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Jongin terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Tetapi Sehun tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh dada Jongin, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Jongin yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahandi baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Sehun serak, membiarkan Jongin memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu. Lalu bibir Sehun yang panas menelungkupi puting dadanya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Jongin, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun begitu ahli sedang Jongin sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Sehun yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Jongin yang lebih kecil di bawahnya. Menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Jongin makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya. KemudianJongin merasakan kejantanan Sehun, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Jongin membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Sehun di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Sehun pelan. Lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Jongin, "Kau sudah siap", erang Sehun, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..." Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Sehun yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Jongin memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kau Chanyeol, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya. Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Jongin, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya.

Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Jongin mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Sehun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Sehun untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

***Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Jongin yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Jongin, Sehun sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Jongin dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Jongin bukan pria gampangan, Sehun adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Jongin , Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama pemuda itu. Diciumnya bibir Jongin dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Jongin terengah-engah dan Sehun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Sehun tidak pernah bercinta dengan perjaka sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Sehun tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Jongin,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Sehun menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Jongin, lalu berhenti di pinggul Jongin, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah,

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Sehun terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas Jongin dan menyatukan tubuhnya mereka sepenuhnya. Jongin berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Sehun menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Sehun dengan keras. Tetapi Sehun tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Jongin. Dengan perlahan, Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan !

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Jongin terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Jongin semakin menyiksa. Tetapi Sehun sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Jongin, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Jongin. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Sehun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi. Lalu ketika desah napas Jongin menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Sehun makin kencang, Sehun sadar, dia telah membuat Jongin mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Jongin saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Sehun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Jongin.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Sehun merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sehun, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Jongin. Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Jongin,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Sehun berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan . Sehun menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati- hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Jongin dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Jongin ketika dia menarik diri. Tanpa sadar Sehun bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan pasangannya yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil Jongin, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, pemuda itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Jonginnya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, pemuda ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Jongin yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Jongin berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Pemuda itu tertidur. Sehun mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, pemuda ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

***Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Jongin terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Jongin menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Jongin. Sekali lagi Jongin benar-benar malu, Sehun sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Jongin... Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu", Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang", Tatapan Sehun berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perjaka itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa ampun.

Jongin duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Sehun melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? Tentu saja Sehun sengaja! Seru Jongin dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah. Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Jongin benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Sehun percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Chanyeol disini, jangan sampai Sehun tahu tentang Chanyeolnya, dia harus melindungi Chanyeol dari lelaki kejam seperti Sehun siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun kepada Chanyeol hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Jongin menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda." Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar jawaban Jongin tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Jongin patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Jongin melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia,semua orang dimanapun sama saja. Jongin mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya (?) dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai pemuda itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Sehun menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Jongin tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja, Jongin menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...",

Mata Sehun menelusuri tubuh Jongin yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Sehun naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Jongin. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Jongin dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jongin, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya. Sehun menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Jongin, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Jongin menuju puncak kenikmatan.

Jongin menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin. Tadi Sehun tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap- luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Jongin tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Sehun terkenal suka gonta ganti pasangan, orang yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, wajah bagaikan boneka, tubuh yang bagus, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Mereka Semua rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Sehun kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan. Kekasih terakhir Sehun, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan korea-china yang sangat cantik bernama Irene , tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun dengan tatapan memuja. Apakah Sehun juga akan melecehkan Irene seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Irene jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Jongin mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar dadanya. Sehun lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya. Jongin tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Jongin sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa. Dengan pelan Jongin meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Sehun semalam melemparkannya ke lantai. Dengan langkah pelan Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Jongin melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian pria, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Jongin memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Jongin membuka kemasan itu, sebuah kemeja berwarna merah dari bahan yang sangat halus, juga celana bahan yang pas body. Apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Jongin melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Sehunkah yang memesaannya? Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Jongin memakai pakaian itu,kemejanya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Jongin berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, Dan tubuh Sehun terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih. Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Jongin mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Jongin melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Jongin membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Sehun marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Jongin tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Chanyeol bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Sehun sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Jongin hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh Sehun bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Jongin. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Sehun tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga. Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Jongin dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Jongin dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone. Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Sehun menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi. Ketika Sehun meletakkan telephonnya, Jongin masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Sehun berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Jongin memalingkan muka. Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Jongin dan mengangkat dagu Jongin agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?" Wajah Jongin merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Sehun mendengus lalu melepaskan Jongin dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

ohkim9488 : sorry . ^^ ngetiknya pake hp jadi masih belepotan . thanks

Kim762 : makasih . terus review ya wks

KaiLisa : iya? Hha ini mudahan bisa cpet tamatnya thanks reviewnya

bitchykai : seriusan ? Beh jadi udah ada yg hunkai? O.o

. rada susah ngedit pke hp :) kedepannya bkal diperbaiki . thanks reviewnya

Kitten Taco : thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Jongin mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Chanyeol, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Dami, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi? Sehun menatap Jongin dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun? Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba- tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya pria ini ,Oh Sehun , orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Sehun memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Jongin. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Jongin, bukannya semakin reda dia malah makin ingin dan ingin lagi, pemuda itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari pemuda itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks? Sehun memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Luhan pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Luhan adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki china yang telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Luhan pulang ke china, dia pergi dan membangun karir dikorea . Menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Ketika Sehun memutuskan memimpin cabang di korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Sehun yang ekstrim. Tetapi saat Sehun membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Luhan.

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrin Sehun, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing" Sehun tersenyum, Jongin tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya pemuda itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Sehun percaya bahwa Jongin akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Lu, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Sehun yakin lelaki itu menunggu

sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Luhan adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Sehun menahan senyumnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Jongin yang seolah tidak selera makan, "Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Sehun, hanya sebuah desisan dan Jongin terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Jongin.

"Mr. Oh", Jongin menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan pelan, di telinga Sehun suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta."

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Jongin bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Jongin terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Sehun terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah, "Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Sehun berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan tamu masuk?",

Jongin mengernyitkan kening, "itu tempat kost laki-laki satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Sehun mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa

"Oh", pipi Jongin bersemu dan tak berani menatap Sehun ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum. Dan Jongin menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sehun, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Sehun untuk berada di sana, Jongin melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Sehun merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga", Dengan santai Sehun menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Jongin hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda? Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Sehun sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Jongin, "Lebih mudah bagiku Jongin, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau hal merepotkan seperti reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Sehun tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat. Jongin mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Sehun. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Sehun melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar", dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Jongin berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Jongin hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Sehun musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Jongin di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Sehun?", Luhan bertanya saat Sehun mempelajari salinan kontrak it. Sehun mengangkat matanya dan menatap Luhan , lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkansiapapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang pria? Pria yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Sehun berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Luhan, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seseorang , dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Luhan , tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Sehun yakin.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada pria itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku", Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, " Jongin ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia pria kurus dengan rambut berponi dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Sehun langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Luhan ingat pada Jongin? Apakah Luhan juga memperhatikan Jongin ? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Luhan tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Sehun, "Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya", Luhan mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, pemuda itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu", Luhan menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan pemuda yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Sehun langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Jongin tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Sehun bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi. Dengan sangat efisien Sehun membantu Jongin membereskan barang- barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu,Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Jongin memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,,,,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?",

"Tidak...!", Jongin menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Sehun tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu,

Sehun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, "Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?", Sehun mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Jongin mengingatnya baik-baik. Jongin sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Jongin disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Sehun tidak akan tahu.

Sehun memakai jasnya , puas karena Jongin menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Sehun ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Jongin memerah. Sepeninggal Sehun, Jongin segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, tuan?", sapanya dengan sopan. Jongin cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Jongin segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi. Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet,

Jongin berpapasan dengan suster Dami ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Chanyeol,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin?", kau kelihatan pucat,

Jongin meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku,,, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Chanyeol", gumamnya gugup

Suster Dami menatap Jongin sedih. "Jongin uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Jongin bergumam lemah, Kata-kata suster Dami langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Jongin mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega",

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Jongin terisak pelan. Suster Dami mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Jongin menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Dami . yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Jongin, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster Dami. Jongin buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Dami.

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Oh tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Chanyeol, dia mengira aku pria muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Dami mengerutkan keningnya,"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Jongin? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya",

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Mr. Oh mengetahui tentang Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Chanyeol nanti",

Suster Daminmenarik napas,"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan suster Dami berubah intens dan hati-hati, "Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Jongin?"

Jongin saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Dami,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Dami tampak salah tingkah, "Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Jongin?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan pria akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Jongin langsung merah padam . "Tidak, Mr. Oh tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Jongin menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti pria yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Dami menepuk pundak Jongin lembut, menenangkannya,"Jongin, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Chanyeol sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Jongin aku yakin, Mr. Oh ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?",

Jongin memandang Suster Dami dengan bodoh, "Pengaman?" Barulah ketika Suster Dami menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Jongin menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi, "Oh, itu...", suara Jongin hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya" Suster Dami berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?",

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Mr. Oh"

Jongin meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Jongin hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Dengan ragu, Jongin memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Jongin menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong, Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur, "Baunya enak sekali" Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Jongin hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya, Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Sehun bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,,,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya. Sehun melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Jongin, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Jongin, lalu menengok penggorengan,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Jongin.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Jongin berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Sehun tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Jongin menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Sehun, baru sekarang Jongin sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya" Jongin menoleh mendengar permintaan Sehun, "Memangnya kamu mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Jongin memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Sehun tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran seseorang agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Sehun masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Sehun memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Jongin, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Jongin mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Jongin dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Jongin bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Sehun pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan

ahrarzriantix : mungkin krna bagus jadi bnyak yg remake :) thanks reviewnya

jongiebottom : sehun gituloh hha :) thanks reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Jongin hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Jongin pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita atau pria dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Jongin baru pertama kalinya , ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Jongin, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Oh."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Jongin menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Oh, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh." Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Mr. Oh bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tp yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu. "Mr. Oh sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Jongin beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya,Jongin terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Sehun dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?" Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya. Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya? Tanpa sadar Jongin mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras, Sehun tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Jongin mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Sehun meraih Jongin,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Jongin terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Sehun dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet . Didengarnya suara Sehun dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya? Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Jongin mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

"Kau tampak senang", Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Luhan muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Sehun berubah tajam, "Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada serena, begitu?...baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Jongin, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!

"Sehun", Luhan berusaha meredakan emosi Sehun, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."Sejenak Sehun tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Lu."

Sebelum Luhan dapat menjawab, ponsel Sehun berdering, Sehun meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Irene?"

Mendengar nama Irene disebut,Luhan langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Sehun ,Sehunbmengangguk mempersilahkan dan Luhan berjalan keluar ruangan. Di seberang, suara Irene yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

WajahSehun berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Irene. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Irene menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Sehun tidak menolaknya. baginya Irene cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awalSehun sudah menegaskan kepada Irene bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Irene mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Irene sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta. Tapi sekarang Irene sepertinya besar kepala karena Sehun saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Sehun sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan orang lain, Jongin. Sekarang Sehun merasa muak dengan tingkah Irene yang bertindak seolah- olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Sehun dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Sehun.

"Sayangku, Sehun? Kau masih disana?" "irene, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali." Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Suho, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?" Sehun menghela napas keras.

" irene, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi sehun, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu , dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", sehun langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !"irene setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Irene aku sibuk. Maaf!", Sehun langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Irene tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

Jongin baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Sehun diseberang sana, "Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?", Jongin terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Sehun yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Jongin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun ,Jongin baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita." Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Jongin yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Jongin menyeduh kopi, Sehun datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu." Dengan langkah anggun Sehun membalikkan badan menuju kamar. Jongin mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Sehun, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Sehun muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lali duduk di kursi di meja dapur. "Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Jongin duduk di hadapan Sehun, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat. "Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Jongin pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tiba-tiba hingga Jongin kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Jongin menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Jongin pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Sehun menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah. Sehun langsung terkekeh geli. Jongin baru mengetahui kepribadian Sehun yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Sehun minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Jongin menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Sehun akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Sehun hampir membuat Jongin terlonjak karena kaget. Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun , lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru bur Jongin menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya. "Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya." Jongin ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya." Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui seseorang sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dengan bingung. "sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Sehun berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh." Kali ini Jongin hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Sehun dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Jongin.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Jongin langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang blak-blakan itu, "Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..." menelan ludah ketika Sehun beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Jongin,lalu menarik Jongin berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Sehun berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Sehun terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Jongin berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya yang kurus membuat sehun merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau. Damn! Kadangkala karena Jongin begitu kurus jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Sehun seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun mengelus punggung polos Jongin, dan dalam tidurnya,Jongin bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Sehun. Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh pria dewasa. Sehun tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Jongin. Tubuh kurus itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Sehun.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Sehun di kegelapan, "kau milikku Jongin" Seolah mendengar ancaman Sehun di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Jongin berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas. Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi jongin dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan pemuda seperti ini.

"Chan..yeol"

Sehun langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Jongin, Apa? Tadi jongin bilang apa?!

"Chanyeol"

kali ini gumaman Jongin terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Sehun melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya. Rahang Sehun menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut jongin itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki jongin bukan? Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perjaka(!)

Dengan gusar Sehun menghapus air mata di sudut mata Jongin, lalu mengguncang tubuh Jongin pelan. Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Sehun dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Sehun dengan tatapan membara, "Berani- beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!" Jongin benar-benar tidak siap ketika Sehun menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Sehun berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Jongin sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Sehun sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Jongin ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Sehun.

Jongin terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Sehun sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini? Tapi entah mengapa Jongin merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Sehun di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang. Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin? Kau hanyalah simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Chanyeol yang harus kau cemaskan. Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Jongin melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Sehun bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Jongin mengernyit. Dari Leher, dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Sehun. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Jongin, dan Jongin yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Sehun! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher? Jongin belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya. Percintaannya dengan chanyeol selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Jongin tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang. Dasar Sehun bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Jongin hanya menyapukan parfum sedikit ke bajunya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Jongin merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Sehun hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam. Dengan memaksakan diri Jongin naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Jongin dengan cemas ketika Jongin mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen. Jongin memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Jongin bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Jongin coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya. Dengan mengernyit Jongin mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja. Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

*** "Pingsan?!"

Sehun setengah berteriak kepada Luhan yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya, "Kapan?! Dimana?!", Sehun mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Luhan hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Sehun, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, pemuda itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Luhan penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Sehun menegang karena marah, "laki-laki ?"

Luhan tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?", Tawa Luhan kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Sehun yang marah," Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Sehun mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Luhan berdiri dan menahannya, "Kau pikir kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun menatap tangan Luhannyang menahan lengannya dengan marah, "Tentu saja melihat Jongin!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya", Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan",Luhan mulai terkekeh geli.

Sehun melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis, "Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Luhan menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Sehun yang langsung menyesapnya. "Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Sehun, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada pria kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Luhan.

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan." Luhan tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, "Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau pemuda itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Luhan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja dia Sehun?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya bingung, "Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Luhan berkerut. Sehun menghindari tatapan Luhan, "Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak Jelas.

Luhan menarik napas dalam, "Sehun, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita ataupun pria dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan(?), seorang pemuda kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Sehun menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Luhan ..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain sebagai pelampiasan? Orang lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh pemuda itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta", Luhan mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'pemuda itu atau 'tubuh itu..? Dia punya nama Luhan, namanya Jongin."

"Baiklah, Jongin ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari orang lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Sehun mengernyit, orang lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Jongin lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada orang lain, tidak bisa membayangka siapapun, dia mau Jongin, hanya Jongin yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Lu, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita/pria itu, tapi Jongin... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Luhan menarik napas,"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Sehun dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", gumam dokter Victoria, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Sehun juga, ketika melihat Sehun masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Victoria sudah mengusir rekan- rekan kerja Jongin dari klinik itu,

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Victoria, "Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Victoria melirik ke arah Jongin yang tertidur pulas, tadi Jongin sempat bangun dan Victoria sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar pemuda itu bisa beristirahat, "Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Vic", Victoria terkekeh pelan,

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu", Victoria mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu", Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Jongin yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, " bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Victoria menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Victoria menatap tajam ke arah Sehun," pemuda itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Sehun mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Victoria.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Luhan sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Victoria melirik ke arah pintu, "Luhan ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Luhan di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Victoria mengangguk, "Aku akan bergabung dengan Luhan di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar ancaman Victoria. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Victoria meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Victoria membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Sehun dan Luhan, Sehun melirik keluar, seandainya saja Victoria bisa melirik Luhan, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Jongin yang tertidur pulas. Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Sehun tidak menyadarinya dari semalam? Tangan Sehun menyentuh dahi Jongin, pemuda ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Jongin?", Victoria tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Sehun.

Sehun langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Victoria. Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Jongin tapi Sehun lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Jongin yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Victoria dan Luhan di belakangnya. Rekan kerja Jongin itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Sehun, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Sehun menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli,

"Ya, Saya memang benar Sehun", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin,

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Victoria, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Ravi hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Sehun", Luhan menyela di belakang Victoria tapi matanya menatap Sehun penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Sehun mengernyit, tapi Jongin kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Ravi mengantar Jongin pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Jongin dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr, Oh" Ravi cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Sehun, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Oh CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Sehun masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Jongin masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Jongin ?! Sehun hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Ravi yang mencoba menggendong Jongin ketika Suara Victoria menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan Ravi", perintahnya membuat Ravi meletakkan tubuh Jongin kembali dan menatap Victoria penuh tanda tanya, "aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Ravi menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Victoria dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong! Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Ravi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas serena di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Sehun berseru dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak dimengertinya, Victoria agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Sehun, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah Ravi, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Ravib mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Jongin, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Jongin tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Jongin terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Jongin, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Ravi memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya. Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Sehun bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Sehun", sela Luhan tajam. "Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Victoria dan Luhan hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Ketika Jongin membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Sehun, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Jongin merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Jongin , Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun baju tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur" Wajah Jongin memerah, bisa bisanya Sehun memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Victoria menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Jongin terperangah, "Jam delapan malam?" Sehun tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Jongin memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Sehun! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Jongin terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan. Sehun menoleh mendengar nada suara Jongin, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jongin, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Sehun yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Jongin selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Sehun entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak,

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Victoria membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar".

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Jongin duduk,

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat",

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Jongin menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak,

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Sehun, Mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum karena ternyata Sehun masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin. Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu. Wajah Jongin memerah canggung, tapi ketika Sehun mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan, Dengan tenang damian menyuapi Jongin, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang.

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Jongin dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Jongin terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun meraih pundak Jongin dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Jongin sampai habis, lama sekali Sehun mencium jongin , sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama", gumam Sehun dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi." Dengan patuh Jongin berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Sehun menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Jongin dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Jongin termenung agak lama, Sehun tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Jongin kembali tertidur lelap.

jongiebottom : Sehun itu tsundere. ;) chanyeol baik" aja di koreah sana hha thanks reviewnya

LoveBee88 : baca trus kalo mau tau :) okey mksih sarannya . kedepannya lebih teliti lagi . thanks

Kitten Taco : hehe stay here ok . thanks

YooKihyun94 : Chanyeol lapang dada kok :p


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

.

.

-awalnya cuma iseng aja nulis di ff . karna saya cuma remake atau ngejiplak jadi ini sekedar seneng" aja . saya juga makasih sekali loh sama yg review . lebih" pas saya lihat yg review ada beberapa senior yg ternyata storynya saya baca juga *sayakadanggakperhatikannamanya* haha :) sekarang karna udah tau saya jadi semangat buat banyak" perbaikan sana sini.

Happy reading :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Sehun sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Jongin yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan. Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jongin, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Victoria, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Jongin, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Jongin sesuai instruksi Victoria,

"39 derajat!", Sehun berteriak tanpa sadar, "Victoria ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!" Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Victoria di seberang sana,

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Sehun mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Luhan dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon. Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Jongin,

"Bangun Jongin, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali." Jawaban Jongin hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, pemuda ini badannya sangat panas!

Sehun melepas kancing piyama Jongin pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Jongin telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin. Tubuh Jongin langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Sehun menahan,

"Dingin", erang Jongin dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuslimuti", bujuk Sehun lembut .Setelah selesai Sehun mengeringkan tubuh Jongin lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Jongin kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Jongin meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Jongin mengamati keadaan Sehun, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa,

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Jongin lemah.

Sehun yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Jongin lagi, "i..ni cuma

demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Sehun mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, "Kau sekarang milikku Jongin, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Jongin memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Jongin menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Jongin, lalu dilumatnya bibir serena dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas. Dan Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Sehun menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Pemuda ini sedang sakit!

Jongin merasakan gairah Sehun yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Jongin tahu Sehun punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Jongin. Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Sehun, tak disangka Sehun langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Jongin lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala, "Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Sehun, "Tidak apa-apa." Dan Sehun menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Jongin lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas. Panas tubuh Jongin karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Sehun karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Sehun menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Jongin yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Sehun tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bias menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seseorang . Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Jongin . pemuda kurus ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Sehun tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Sehun merenung sambil menatap Jongin yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya. Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Jongin yang sedang sakit! Tapi kelembutan Jongin saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Jongin di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Jongin dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Sehun mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi. Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat Victoria dan Luhan berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka,

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga. Victoria mengangkat alisnya,

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?" Sehun menatap Victoria sekilas lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum, "Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Luhan hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Sehun, Sambil menarik napas panjang Sehun membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk,

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Luhan, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oh ya Vic, Jongin masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Victoria memandang penampilan Sehun yang acak- acakan dengan tatapan mencela. Dan ketika Sehun tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya,

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Victoria kehilangan kata-kata, "astaga Sehun tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta pemuda yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", serunya blak-blakkan, "mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Luhan tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu,

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Sehun melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Victoria mengikutinya. Jongin sedang tertidur pulas saat Victoria mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya,

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...", Victoria mengernyit menyadari Jongin telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Sehun, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Victoria mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Victoria memeriksa Kondisi Jongin dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Jongin.

Sementara itu Sehun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Victoria,

"Kau benar", Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Sehun, Luhan juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Vic, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Sehun menjawab dengan tajam.

Victoria mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Jongin lalu menuliskan resep. "Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Sehun, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari orang lain."

Jongin terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Victoria?" Victoria tersenyum,

"Yah, Sehun memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Luhan, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jongin berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak,

Victoria memegang dahi Jongin, panasnya seperti api, "Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat." dengan cekatan Victoria membantu Jongin meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Jongin lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Jongin telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Jongin langsung merah padam. Victoria menatap Jongin penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi...",

Victoria mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, "Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan. Victoria tertawa mendengarnya,

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?" Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, Sehun, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Victoria, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Sehun datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan. Victoria tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Jongin, "Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Sehun beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau2 obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Victoria mengangguk pada Jongin mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Sehun di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam, "Ingat Sehun, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sehun menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Jongin, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum lemah pada Sehun yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang, "Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Sehun membantu Jongin duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Jongin, hingga Jongin harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Jongin, rupanya laki- laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Jongin beristirahat. Setelah membantunya minum, Sehun menyentuh dahi Jongin dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas,

"Maaf", Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun melembut, "Minta maaf karena sakit ?", Sehun menarik napas, "kau benar-benar pria aneh",Sehun tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jd begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar. Jongin meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC  
_

* * *

guest : iya . bakal sama kan ngeremake :)

ClaraYu : busyet ! Banyak gila ! Biar udh bnyak gitu ttep baca disini :) mkasih yaa

rian 789 : kenapa harus dihapus?

jongiebottom : lebih cepat lebih baik ;) waks


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Jongin, panasnya sudah agak turun dan dia tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau laki-laki kurus ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Sehun, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Jongin? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Jongin tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Sehun ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Jongin ponsel yang lebih baik. Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Sehun meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Jongin yang sedang tertidur lelap. Suster Dami? Sehun mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya,

"Jongin?", suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelephone,aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Sehun ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara,

"Maaf, Jongin sedang tidur", ketika Sehun bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut,

"Oh...maaf...", suster Dami tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jongin sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone", lanjut Sehun tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Sehun mengernyit. Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Sehun yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Sehun ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sehun dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin.

Victoria sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Luhan, lalu mengernyit, "menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Luhan menyesap minumannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemuda kecil itu, Jongin"

Hening sejenak dan Luhan menyesap minumannya lagi, "Menurutku Sehun sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju," Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut pemuda itu."

Victoria menolehkan kepalanya ke Luhan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Sehun menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Luhan, "Sehun sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat pemuda itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan pemuda itu, Jongin, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Sehun", gumamnya jijik.

Victoria mengernyit lagi, "Jongin tidak kelihatan seperti pemuda yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Sehun masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang pria itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Sehun tidak peduli", gumam Luhan frustasi.

Victoria merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk pemuda seumuran Jongin. Dan pemuda itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk pemuda dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Jongin,

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, anak itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang- barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Victoria pelan.

Luhan menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak" Victoria tertawa pelan,

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Luhan, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Jongin", Victoria berubah serius, "Sehun bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Jongin", gumam Luhan dengan penuh tekat. Victoria diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Luhan dan Sehun, dan betapa Luhan sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Jongin, pemuda itu terasa familiar tetapi Victoria tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

Jongin mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Sehun tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Jongin belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Victoria menghubungi langsung atasan Jongin sehingga tidak masuknya Jongin selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Sehun yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Victoria yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini. Dan Jongin merindukan Chanyeol, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Chanyeol.

Suster Dami menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Sehun yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Jongin tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Jongin. Setelah itu, Jongin bersikap hati-hati kepada Sehun, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Sehun besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Jongin berpikir Sehun tidak menganggap telephone dari suster Dami itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Sehun masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Chanyeol. Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Jongin berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Sehun yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Sehun mengamati Jongin yang berpenampilan rapi,

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Jongin terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Sehun, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Jongin?", Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Jongin mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Sehun mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Sehun menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Jongin masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu,

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut, Jongin tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Sehun, Ketika Sehun melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Jongin menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Sehun sudah pulang sore-sore begini?kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Jongin menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Dami dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Dami mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Chanyeol yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Jongin merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu. Semua masakan yang dibeli Sehun tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Jongin.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Sehun masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Jongin,

Sehun berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Jongin gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Sehun, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jongin,

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Jongin dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Sehun merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur. Jongin memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Sehun yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Sehun yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata. Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Sehun tenggelam disela sela rambut Jongin. Sehun juga harum, pikir Jongin dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Jongin merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Sehun, Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata, Ketika akhirnya Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Jongin mengerti artinya, Sehun sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Sehun kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Sehun. Jongin sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Jongin lembut.

Sehun mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Jongin, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Jongin membuat pipi Jongin memerah. Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin,

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Sehun meniupkan napas panas di telinga Jongin, membuat tubuh Jongin menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Sehun menyentuh Jongin dengan lembut, membuat napas Jongin terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Jongin dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah. Sehun mendorong Jongin ke atas meja dapur melepas celananya , lalu dengan cepat membuka lebar pahanya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Jongin. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Jongin setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Sehun melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Jongin dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Sehun. Ketika paha mulus Jongin melingkupi pinggang Sehun, Sehun menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Jongin.

"Sehun...", Jongin merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Sehun, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Sehun,

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Sehun parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Jongin, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Sehun menekan Jongin menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Sehun tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Jongin ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur. Jongin duduk disana, disamping ranjang Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Chanyeol akan dilaksanakan. Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Chanyeol...

Berkali-kali Jongin merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya. Chanyeol tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Jongin meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Chanyeol, Jongin mempercayainya. Jongin percaya kepada Chanyeol, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Jongin bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Suster Dami masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Jongin. "Kondisinya stabil Jongin, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua." "Iya suster, Chanyeol pasti kuat."

Suster Dami mengecek denyut nadi Chanyeol lalu menatap Jongin seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Mr. Oh?" Jongin merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Sehun kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Jongin. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun melepaskannya. Meskipun dahi Sehun tampak berkerut curiga ketika Jongin berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Sehun tadi pagi ketika Jongin menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Jongin cepat-cepat. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas. "Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!" Jongin langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Sehun lebih dekat, Jongin tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Sehun pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Jongin berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Jongin kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban. "Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Sehun melangkah ke hadapan Jongin yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya. "Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Jongin menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" , disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Sehun terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Sehun tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap."Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?" Jongin merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terasa aneh.

"Sehun," gumam Jongin jengkel, " Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Sehun merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Jongin tajam, " Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya," jawaban Jongin terlalu cepat sehingga Sehun menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?" "Oke", jawab Jongin terlalu cepat. "Jongin!" Suara Sehun terdengar jengkel. "Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Jongin akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Sehun", Jongin berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya. Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Jongin mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Sehun nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Chanyeol.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam suster Dami, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Chanyeol. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar ruangan. Jongin mengikuti di belakang, sampai Chanyeol menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi. Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Dami. "Berapa lama suster operasinya?"

Suster Dami memeluk Jongin lembut. "Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Jongin."

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

.

.

.

Napas Jongin mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Jongin terasa makin lama makin sesak. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol disana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Jongin, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Dami sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Jongin di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Jongin segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Jongin tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Jongin. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Dami sambil memijit lembut pundak Jongin.

Dengan lemah Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Jongin meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?" Suster Dami menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin, tapi Chanyeol kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar- benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Jongin tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi. Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Jongin bertanya, dia mengenal Jongin, mengenal kegigihan pemuda itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, Chanyeol lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Jongin langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Jongin, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

"Pulanglah dulu Jongin, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", suster Dami yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Jongin.

Dia kasihan melihat pemuda itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Chanyeol, begitu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Jongin tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Chanyeol akhirnya sadarkan diri. Kasihan sekali kau nak, suster Dami menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Jongin berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Jongin, ingat, mungkin Sehun kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Jongin benar-benar lupa, Sehun!

Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar! Dengan gugup Jongin bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Sehun nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Suster Dami berusaha meredakan kegugupan Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin mengecup tangan Chanyeol yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk suster Dami dan setengah berlari keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Jongin menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras. Dengan gugup Jongin menelan ludah. Kenapa sepi? Kemana Sehun? Apa Sehun mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya. Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Sehun tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak- acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Jongin berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya. Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Jongin dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Jongin merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja KAU?!", teriak Sehun, lepas kendali. Jongin berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Sehun masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?! ", Sehun masih berteriak. "Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kau Jongin! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Sehun, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Sehun, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Luhan berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Jongin yang didamprat oleh Sehun. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Jongin! Sialan benar pemuda ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Jongin tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Sehun dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Jongin dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Sehun, bagaimana kalau Jongin kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Sehun dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena pemuda itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena pemuda itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Sehun yang tenang menjadi Sehun yang kacau, murka karena pemuda itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Jongin masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!",

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Sehun, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Luhan menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Sehun.

Dengan tajam Sehun menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu, "Cukup Luhan, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk- nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu. "Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Luhan ditujukan kepada Sehun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin, menyalahkan."Dan kau, Tuan Kim Jongin, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Luhan. Sehun diam.

Dan Jongin juga diam, menilai emosi Sehun, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Sehun semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Jongin menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Sehun sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jongin pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Sehun tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Jongin memasuki kamar. Dengan gugup Jongin berusaha mengejar langkah Sehun yang begitu cepat. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kau akan secemas itu", tersengal Jongin berusaha menjajari langkah Sehun menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku... Sehun !", Jongin setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, menatap Jongin, tampak begitu dingin. "Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar. "Sehun...?"

Jongin merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Sehun.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Sehun marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Jongin bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. Semalaman Jongin tidak bisa tidur, dan Jongin yakin Sehun juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam. Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Sehun meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang. Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Sehun setelah membanting serbet makannya ke Serena yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah. "Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Sehun datar. "Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Jongin," sela sehun kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu, "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Jongin, dan membantingnya ketika Jongin sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Jongin hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Sehun.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Sehun tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Jongin di lobi kantor.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Jongin, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Sehun akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Sehun akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya? Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Sehun?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan. Sebenarnya Jongin tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Chanyeol, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Sehun pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka. Tapi dengan ancaman Sehun tadi pagi, Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Sehun untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Sehun sudah kosong, dengan pelan Jongin melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Sehun, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Jongin masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku. Bukan Sehun yang ada di sana, tetapi Luhan, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas wine, menatap Jongin dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Oh menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor.", jelas Jongin terbata. Luhan tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap winenya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Sehun menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Jongin memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Luhan, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Jongin cepat- cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Luhan itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Jongin membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi simpanan taipan kaya seperti

Sehun?", Luhan bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Luhan, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Jongin berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Luhan mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Kim", ulang Luhan sinis. Jongin menatap Luhan tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan. Ucapan itu membuat Luhan tertawa, penuh penghinaan."Merendahkan katamu?, bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Sehun?", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Jongin tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Jongin mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah pria paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Sehun dengan tubuhmu", Luhan menyeringai sinis, "Tak kusangka Sehun bisa bertekuk lutut pada laki-laki sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Sehun terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan atau laki-laki dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah ! Saya tidak begitu", Jongin berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Luhan, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau wine, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!", Luhan menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Sehun untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Jongin setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Luhan yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta", Luhan mulai merapat ke tubuh Jongin.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Jongin mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusahamelepaskan diri dari Luhan yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar Jongin meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Luhan, dia tidak mau!

Sehun! Sehun! Tolong aku!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya. Sesuatu tentang Jongin, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda itu, tapi apa? Apa itu Victoria ? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya? Sebelum pemuda itu bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah pemuda itu terasa begitu familiar? Dengan gelisah Victoria berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Jongin berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya. Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Zoumi...

Dengan gemetar Victoria membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas. Victoria duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Zoumi suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Victoria mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan. Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Jongin yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

.

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

.

Begitu judul artikel itu.

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Jongin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Park Chanyeol terbaring koma tak sadarkan ? Koma?

Victoria membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Jongin itu. Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Victoria mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanya pun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Victoria teringat akan kata-kata Luhan ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Jongin pelajaran...Malam ini...

.

Oh Tuhan!

.

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Victoria segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Dia harus mencegah Luhan melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jongin!

Luhan sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya! Victoria harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega? Kau tahu kenapa Bisik suara hatinya. Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa. Sehun mengakuinya.

Jongin.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui masih marah pada Jongin, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Jongin sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Sehub tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa , pemuda itu, Jongin telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya. Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Jongin kemarin malam. Akuilah Sehun, kau menyayangi pemuda itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Sehun tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya. Pemuda itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Jongin pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Luhan agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Jongin datang. Membayangkan Jongin sedang menunggunya membuat Sehun tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya. Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya. Luhan sedang berdiri menekan Jongin ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Jongin yang kurus tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sehun yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Sehun," Luhan tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar priamu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Jongin yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Luhan menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Luhan yang begitu kejam.

Sehun tidak akan percaya kata-kata Luhan kan? Sehun tidak akan percaya kan? Tapi ekspresi Sehun begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Sehun, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi", Luhan menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Jongin, "Ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!", Jongin akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Luhan, "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Sehun!"

Suara Jongin berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga- duga, Sehun menerjang laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Jongin, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Luhan, kemudian di perutnya sampai Luhan terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit, Tetapi Sehun masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi- tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Luhan, tanpa memberi Luhan kesempatan melawan,

"Sehun! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Jongin berteriak panik ketika Sehun menghajar Luhan seperti kesetanan. Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Luhan sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Sehun, menakutkan.

"SEHUN!", Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Sehun berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kondisi Luhan sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Jongin dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan, Victoria berdiri di sana, pucat pasi. Seolah disadarkan, Sehun langsung berdiri, menghampiri Jongin dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Jongin beringsut menjauh. Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Jongin, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Sehun", Jongin merintih karena perlakuan kasar Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Jongin.

Victoria berusaha menghentikan langkah Sehun, " Sehun, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!", teriakan Sehun yang menggelegar membuat suara Victoria tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Sehun menggeram marah sambil menyeret Jongin menaiki lift. meninggalkan Victoria yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

"Sehun ! Semua yang Luhan katakan itu bohong!", Jongin berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar. Tubuh Jongin dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Sehun...", Jongin tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"Luhan tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Sehun datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Jongin. "Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", jerit Jongin, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Sehun, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...", Jongin mulai panik ketika Sehun melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?" Dengan takut Jongin beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Sehun.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Jongin yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti seekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!", desis Sehun penuh penghinaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Bakal Update lagi setelah idul adha :v


	12. Chapter 12

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakit", Luhan mengernyit ketika Victoria mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Victoria tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu. Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Luhan patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Luhan sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Sehun benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Sehun dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau laki-laki yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil", Luhan tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!", potong Victoria marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Jongin...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini Luhan mulai cemas. Victoria tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Victoria, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Zoumi...

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam Luhan ketika Victoria tidak berkata apa-apa, "Mengetahui apa , Victoria?"

"Kebenaran tentang Jongin", jawab Victoria lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Victoria mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Luhan. Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Luhan terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", akhirnya Luhan mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Victoria mengejek, "sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Jongin?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Jongin melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara Luhan diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Victoria penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Luhan tadi benar- benar tak termaafkan, "apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Victoria menatap Luhan tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Luhan.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Park Chanyeol masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Chanyeol telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Victoria memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Jongin kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Jongin dan Chanyeol seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang pria yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Luhan dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Jongin menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Jongin mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan.

Luhan menatap Victoria nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit.

Park Chanyeol...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Park Chanyeol", gumam Luhan seolah kesakitan. Victoria langsung menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", Luhan meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Victoria, mengernyit.

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Chanyeol tadi?"

"Kemarin malam", Victoria melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!", Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Jongin menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Laki-laki itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Jongin? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan Kim!" , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal", dengus Victoria, masih marah atas tindakan Luhan tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Sehun, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali",

Luhan mengernyit mendengar ancaman Victoria. "Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Sehun menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Jongin senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Jongin adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Luhan!", potong Victoria tajam. Luhan bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikit begitu? Sehun sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Jongin", Luhan mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Victoria masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan", gumam Victoria sinis.

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi malam itu, ketika Jongin menghilang tanpa kabar, Sehun mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Jongin. Sehun berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang", Luhan menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Jongin makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Sehun, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Sehun menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Luhan tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Jongin dan memastikan agar Sehun melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan. Victoria langsung melotot marah mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Luhan memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Victoria.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Luhan, "Dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Jongin mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan!", Victoria mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Luhan, "Pantas saja Sehun menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Victoria...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Sehun ketika menyeret Jongin pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas. "Wajah Victoria mendadak pucat pasi.

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Sehun selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! bagaimana kalau Sehun menyangka bahwa Jongin benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Sehun pada Jongin, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Sehun! kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Sehun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali,"

Victoria langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Sehun. Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Victoria meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", Victoria melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Luhan."

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Sehun yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu. Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Jongin gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Jongin masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Sehun terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya. "Lepaskan kemejamu Jongin." gumam Sehun datar.

"Sehun..." wajah Jongin langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Sehun begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Jongin akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Sehun berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Jongin melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. MenatapSehun dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak seluruh kancing kemeja Jongin terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Jongin," suara Sehun tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Jongin makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Sehun tanpa daya.

"Sekarang celananya." sambung Sehun setelah mengamati tubuh Jongin tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Jongin merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Jongin berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang celananya!" suara Sehun sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Jongin bergerak melepaskan celananya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Jongin.

Hening cukup lama, Sehun terdiam sambil menatap Jongin tajam. Dan Jongin berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Jongin berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan. Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Sehun, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Jongin? Pelacur cilikku? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta...", Suara Sehun terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Jongin langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Sehun tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Sehun." Jongin mulai menangis terisak. Tetapi Sehun tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sehun meraih kedua lengan Jongin, sebelum Jongin sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Jongin ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku." Napas Sehun mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Jongin ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana. Jongin berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Sehun yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Jongin yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Jongin. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Jongin berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Sehun menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Jongin mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Sehun...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Sehun marah, dan ketika Jongin meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Sehun, lelaki itu merobek celana Jongin dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Jongin berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Sehun pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Jongin tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Jongin itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Sehun, tapi Jongin menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hamper berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping- keping.

Jongin berbaring memunggungi Sehun, matanya nanar, penuh airmata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya. Setelah semua usai, Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Jongin tahu Sehun tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Jongin langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur. Dirasakannya Sehun bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir. Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa.

Tubuh Jongin tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Sehun berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Jongin menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Sehun sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Jongin memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Jongin, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigir bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Sehun saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Jongin bangkir berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Jongin menguatkan diri. Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Sehun.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Jongin selesai berpakaian. Jongin lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sehun pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Sehun pasti maklum jika jongin menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Jongin mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Sehun ketika Jongin menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Chanyeol di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu...

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Jongin, menahan langkahnya. Lalu Jongin mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

-Maaf Sehun, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian.

Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.

Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi

Jongin.

Pagi itu Sehun duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Sehun sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

Tanpa Jongin.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Jongin untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Sehun langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Jongin itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi. Jongin bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi Sehun menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

.

.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Jongin terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya. Tapi tidak tahukan Jongin kalau pemandangan Jongin yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Luhan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Jongin ! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Jongin!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Sehun terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Jongin?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Jongin muncul disana. Hati Sehun langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Jongin. Pemuda itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang? Sehun berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Sehun memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena merayu Luhan, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Jongin tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Sehun berhak memiliki Jongin sesuka hatinya. Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Jongin tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Jongin adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Sehun yakin Jongin akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Sehub siap memaafkan Jongin atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Jongin lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Jongin "Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Jongin duduk, tapi pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?" Dimana kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Sehun. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita." Sehun tertegun. Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Sehun begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung. Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Sehun di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jongin meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Sehun.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..." Jongin meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Sehun hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Jongin dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu. "Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..." Sehun mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Sehun,

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Sehun menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Jongin terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Sehun mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Jongin hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Sehun itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Sehun mulai mendekati Jongin, Jongin langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Jongin gugup, takut akan suasana hati Sehun yang begitu muram. Sehun makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Jongin mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Jongin, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Sehun bergerak cepat meraih Jongin sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Jongin mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Sehun, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Jongin...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Sehun menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Sehun mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Jongin seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Sehun dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Jongin tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Sehun sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Sehun yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Sehun berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Jongin melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Sehun tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Sehun tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Jongin, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek- robeknya lagi."

Tangan Jongin yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca- kaca.

Sejenak Sehun terpaku. Jongin tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Sehun ingin memeluk Jongin dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, pemuda ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Jongin bergumam ketika Sehun hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Jongin membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Jongin dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Jongin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Sehun. Di lobby, suster Dami yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Jongin muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Jongin langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Dami mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

.

.

Di mobil air mata Jongin tak terbendung lagi dan suster Dami langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Jongin tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Jongin meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan suster Dami langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Jongin.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Jongin?" tanya suster Dami hati-hati.

Jongin langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Dami dengan pandangan nanar. "Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Jongin, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." suster Dami menatap Jongin lembut, "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Sehun, sayang."

Jongin hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Sehun telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Jongin tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Chanyeol di sisinya bukan?

Suster Dami mendesah melihat kediaman Jongin.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Sehun menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC

* * *

Ini udah di lanjut ya . tag KAIHUNnya juga udah di hapus . Kalo sekali update langsung end kayaknya gak bisa . Karna saya ngedit ini disela" kerja .

Makasih reviewnya :)


	13. Chapter 13

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suster Dami benar, Sehun memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Jongin.

.

.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Victoria," gumam Sehun dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu. Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Victoria dan Luhan ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Sehun hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Victoria memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Victoria penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Sehun kepada Luhan yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Sehun," Victoria mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun yang terus menerus mempelototi Luhan. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Jongin yang harus kau ketahui."

Sehun langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya? Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Sehun..." Victoria mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Sehun tampak kesakitan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Sehun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Luhan.

Victoria menarik napas panjang. "Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Jongin." dengan cepat Victoria membentangkan artikel itu di meja Sehun, "Baca ini."

Sehun melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Jongin, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah. "Apa yang...Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang- ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Sehun, keluarga Jongin, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Zoumi", mata Victoria berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Sehun berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Jongin selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" itu jawaban Jongin waktu pemuda itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan. Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Sehun mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Chanyeol, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Jongin berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di perusahaan mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Chanyeol, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena pemuda itu putus asa," Victoria memandang Sehun, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Sehun tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat Sehun, Chanyeol saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga atus juta rupiah...Mungkin itu alasan Jongin menjual dirinya padamu, pemuda itu putus asa."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Jongin membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Jongin memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Luhan bercerita bahwa Jongin hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Victoria mengedikkan bahunya pada Luhan yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Chanyeol dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Sehun. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja. Jongin pemuda baik-baik. Dia bukan pemuda bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan (?) yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Sehun langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Jongin pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Sehun," Victoria menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Luhan, "Biarkan Luhan yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Jongin ada di pelukan Luhan dan Luhan bilang Jongin rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Sehun," gumam Luhan pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Jongin yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Jongin telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku... Jongin sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Sehun langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Luhan. Tak peduli tubuh Luhan yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Luhan! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Sehun menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Sehun, tenanglah dulu", gumam Victoria hati-hati, berusaha membuat Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Luhan, "Kau menyakiti Luhan, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Sehun", bujuknya lembut. Sehun bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Luhan, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya, Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Jongin yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan keluarga Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol tidak punya keluarga." Luhan yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Sehun tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Sehun, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Chanyeol cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Chanyeol dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Chanyeol sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma", Luhan menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Sehun. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Sehun tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Sehun, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Jongin, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Victoria pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Sehun, "mengenai hutang- hutang Jongin baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Victoria mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Sehun itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Jongin tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Sehun!", Victoria mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Jongin selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari pria lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Jongin dalam beberapa menit!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa Victoria." erangnya parau. Mata Victoria melebar melihat ekspresi Sehun, tidak pernah sebelumnya Victoria melihat Sehun begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Sehun benar- benar mencintai Jongin?

"Dia punya tunangan Sehun, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol." Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Sehun, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Sehun penuh tekad,"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Park Chanyeol?" Sehun berdiri di depan resepsionis. Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Sehun.

"Ruangan perawatan Park Chanyeol?" Sehun mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Chanyeol...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Dami dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Sehun tak sabar. "Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua." Tanpa basa-basi Sehun meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Sehun mengetukknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam. Sehun masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan suster Dami. Suster Dami langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Penggambaran Jongin sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam suster Dami langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sehun mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama suster Dami yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah suster Dami...

"Ya," Sehun mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Jongin lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Jongin datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Dami menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Sehun merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Sehun terasa kelu. "Saya ingin bertemu Jongin" gumam Sehun akhirnya. Suster Dami mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Jongin bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Sehun hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Jongin, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Suster Dami tegas.

Sehun mengernyit, "Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Jongin, saya butuh bertemu dengan Jongin."

Suster Dami mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Sehun tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Jongin. Suster Dami menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Sehun? Kalau saja Sehun hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Jongin, suster Dami akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Sehun yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Dami tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Jongin lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Dami melembut membayangkan Jongin, "sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Sehun menjawab yakin.

Sekilas suster Dami mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Sehun ikut melembut karena membayangkan Jongin. Ah Jongin, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Jongin hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Chanyeol, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Jongin tidak boleh masuk. Pikiran Jongin terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Dami dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Jongin tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Chanyeol yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya... Dengan sedih Jongin menatap Chanyeol, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana. Jongin mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Ah Chanyeol... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan...

Saat itulah Sehun masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Dami di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Sehun ketika dia melihat Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jongin..." Sehun bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari Chanyeol. Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Jongin hingga pemuda itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Sehun akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Dami meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Jongin, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Dami lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Jongin, dia lalu mengamit lengan Jongin, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana." Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Jongin hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Dami, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam. Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika suster Dami menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Sehun dengan lembut akhirnya. Jongin bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Jongin mulai menahan tangisnya. Sehun telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar- benar membuat emosinya bergejolak."Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Jongin, baru tadi Victoria mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Sehun pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan,"Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Jongin."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Sehun yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Sehun memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Sehun tentang pemuda yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa pemuda itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Jongin terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Sehun menatap Jongin sedih. "Jongin... Aku..." Sehun mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Jongin, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Jongin mundur seperti ketakutan. Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Sehun, kesadaran bahwa Jongin takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam. Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya...Aku mencintaimu Jongin, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja," Sehun menatap Jongin yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Sehun melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Sehun tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Jongin." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Jongin termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Sehun begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Sehun telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Sehun berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin. Sekarang ketika Jongin menatap punggung Sehun, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Sehun," Jongin bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sehun membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Sehun." kali ini Jongin mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin. Entah karena mata Jongin yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Sehun pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Jongin tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Sehun berubah seketika. Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Jongin ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Jongin membuka lengan menyambutnya, Sehun mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Jongin, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Jongin. Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Sehun jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Jongin, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Jongin. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan. Dengan lembut Jongin memeluk dan mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Jongin, "entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Sehun tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Sehun," sekali lagi Jongin berbisik lembut. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin, wajah Jongin penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Sehun terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan merengkuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi." Jongin memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Sehun dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Jongin.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Jongin menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Sehun dan lelaki itu memeluk Jongin erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Jongin. Setelah tangis Jongin mereda, Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Jongin, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Jongin, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Sehun menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Jongin menatap Sehun, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi. Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. SusterDami membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Sehun dan Jongin sedang berpelukan.

"Jongin!" Suster Dami berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Chanyeol sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Chanyeol, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, suster Dami tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya,

"Jongin, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Jongin diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Chanyeol, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Chanyeol lagi. Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Jongin menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Chanyeol,"

suara Jongin serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Jongin meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menciumnya, lalu menangis. "Chanyeol."

Banyak yang ingin Jongin ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Chanyeol akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Chanyeol memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Chanyeol, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Jongin lembut, mencegah Chanyeol berusaha terlalu keras, "mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun." Mata Chanyeol menatap Jongin, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Jongin mengusap air mata di pipi Chanyeol,

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Jongin menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam, "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya, "Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Jongin lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui Jongin akan beranjak, genggaman Chanyeol di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Jongin menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Chanyeol,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Chanyeol mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Jongin mengecup dahi Chanyeol dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Dami. Suster Dami masih berdiri di sana dan Jongin langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Chanyeol memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang...", Jongin terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..." Dengan lembut Suster Dami mengelus rambut Jongin,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Jongin, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata suster Dami juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia. Tapi kemudian, suter Dami menyadari kehadiran Sehun di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Jongin dari pelukannya, "Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Jongin, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" suster Dami mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Sehun.

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan suster Dami tadi, Jongin menyadari kehadiran Sehun di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Sehun, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah Suster Dami meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Sehun akhirnya, memecah keheningan. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara. Sehun tampak berfikir, "Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, Sehun telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Sehun yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Sehun yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Jongin."Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Jongin, membayangkan

Chanyeol.

Sehun mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Jongin ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Chanyeol.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Jongin lembut, "mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Chanyeol... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Sehun." akhirnya Jongin bisa berkata-kata, pelan. Sehun tersenyum miring, "Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Jongin yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Sehun mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Jongin tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, "Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Jongin sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Jongin. Dan pergilah Sehun, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Sehun.

"Dia sadar." Sehun menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya. Victoria, yang masih bersama Luhan hanya diam terpaku. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Chanyeol dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar. Victoria menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengetuk- ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Sehun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jongin?" Pertanyaan Victoria itu membuat Sehun mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Victoria dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Sehun setengah menggeram. "detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Sehun, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Luhan bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Sehun, "Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara Luhan hilang tertelan karena tatapan Sehun makin tajam.

Victoria menghela napas sekali lagi, "Sehun, Luhan benar, sadarnya Chanyeol ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Jongin selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Sehun, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Sehun tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Jongin salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" sela Victoria jengkel. Sehun tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Jongin kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik." Victoria tidak berkata-kata. Dan Luhan hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

TBC !


	15. Chapter 15

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Jongin berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Chanyeol dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan suster Dami setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Chanyeol.

"Suster..." hati Jongin terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, itu pertanda bagus, Chanyeol memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." suster Dami menggenggam tangan Jongin, membagikan kekuatannya. Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Jongin hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut suster Dami mengusap-usap Jongin, "dia harus melalui ini Jongin, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu. Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Jongin masuk, Dengan hati-hati, Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Chanyeol. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda,Chanyeolnya tidak tidur. Chanyeolnya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Jongin sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah. Jongin duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Chanyeol langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Jongin menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai", sapa Jongin lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah. Jongin tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Chanyeol yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu", Chanyeol mengeryit lagi,

"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah, "Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?" Jongin mendesah lembut,

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Chanyeol, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Jongin cepat-cepat. Chanyeol tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Jongin, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi,

"Ibu... Ayah...?"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, "Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Chanyeol." Dan hati Jongin bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Chanyeol, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin lembut, "Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengernyit. "Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..." Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Jongin,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku." Chanyeol mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan, Dengan lembut Jongin mengusap rambut Chanyeol,

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi." Dengan lembut Jongin terus mengusap rambut Chanyeol sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Jongin, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Victoria sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Victoria?"

Victoria tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat, "Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang." Victoria mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Victoria dan wajahnya memucat melihat Luhan berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Victoria lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Jongin, "dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan Sehun mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

.

.

Sehun. Nama itu melintas di benak Jongin. Sehun dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Jongin terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Sehun. Dia harus fokus kepada Chanyeol,

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Victoria berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas. Jongin mengangguk mengikuti dokter Victoria sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Luhan mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Jongin menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Victoria, terlihat takut kepadanya. Luhan mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..." Luhan mencoba menatap Jongin selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Jongin yakin, "kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Jongin, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Jongin, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Sehun ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Luhan hanya berinteraksi dengan Sehun, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jongin mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak,"Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Luhan menatap Jongin dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Jongin adalah ketulusan, "Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan. Jongin akhirnya tersenyum lepas, "Iya." Dengan lembut Luhan membalas senyuman Jongin,

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Sehun yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Jongin merona. Dengan lega Victoria menarik napas panjang, "Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Victoria menoleh ke arah Luhan, "nah Luhan bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jongin, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Luhan meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk, "Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Luhan dan Victoria tersenyum, "Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu." Jongin mengangguk,

"Saya mengerti," lalu Jongin menatap Victoria dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Jongin, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol? Victoria tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Jongin,

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Chanyeol, dia bilang Chanyeol bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Victoria menggenggam tangan Jongin, "Jongin apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Jongin mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut, "Pada saat Chanyeol jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Chanyeol sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Chanyeol bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Chanyeol, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Chanyeol dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi.""Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Sehun melakukannya?" Jongin menatap dokter Victoria sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Sehun memaksa dokter Victoria menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Victoria mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi,

"Sehun memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Chanyeol," Victoria menepuk pundak Jongin hangat, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Chanyeol."

"Astaga", Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut.

"Yah astaga", Victoria tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan- kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Victoria berubah serius, "tapi sungguh Jongin, kondisi Chanyeol ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu,

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Chanyeol di tangan dokter."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak enak." Chanyeol mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Jongin kepadanya. Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Chanyeol tersadar dari komanyaa, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Chanyeol yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Jongin sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Chanyeol yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Chanyeol, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Jongin lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Jongin tergelak, tapi kemudian Chanyeol meraih tangan Jongin yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius, "Jongin, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Jongin meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Chanyeol, "Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Chanyeol, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Chanyeol," Jongin menyela sedikit marah, "kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Jongin berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Chanyeol... Tidakkah itu cukup?" Mata Chanyeol tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, lalu Jongin tersenyum, Dokter Victoria ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Victoria sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Chanyeol. Tapi senyuman Jongin langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Victoria, itu Sehun!

Sehun yang sama. Sehun yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Jongin tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sehun lagi sejak Chanyeol sadarkan dari komanya, Sehun selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Victoria, seperti ketika Sehun memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Chanyeol dan ketika Sehun memaksakan Jongin setuju - lewat bujukan dokter Victoria - agar Jongin dan Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Chanyeol sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti. Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Apakah Sehun tidak senang mendengarnya,

"Dokter Victoria," Vhanyeol menyapa ramah ketika Jongin hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Jongin,

"Halo Chanyeol, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Victoria menyadari Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun, lalu menyikut pinggang Sehun untuk menarik perhatian Sehun yang terarah lurus kepada Jongin, "Dan ini Sehun, dia eh bosku dan bos Jongin juga."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Jongin sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba- tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Chanyeol jika tiba- tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Jongin sudah menjual keperjakaannya (?) kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Sehun." Victoria bergumam ketika Sehun hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara. Sehun lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol, "Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Jongin di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Sehun ketika menyadari Jongin dan Victoria tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya, Chanyeol menerima jabatan tangan Sehun dan tersenyum tulus,

"Terimakasih." meskipun Chanyeol sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Sehun seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Sehun tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?

Jongin mengernyit mendengar nada suara Sehun itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Jongin untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Sehun ingin agar Jongin mengakui segalanya di depan Chanyeol? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Rafi? Jongin mengernyit mendengar nada suara Sehun itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Jongin untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Sehun ingin agar Jongin mengakui segalanya di depan Chanyeol? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperjakaan(?) dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Chanyeol?

Jongin akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Jongin terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Chanyeol akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perjaka. Jongin begitu mengenal Chanyeol hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Jongin takuti adalah Chanyeol akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Jongin harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Jongin tidak mau Chanyeol mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Chanyeol masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Jongin pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang. Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Sehun mengingatkan, memastikan Sehun melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Jongin malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Oh ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Jongin cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Chanyeol.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Jongin, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Sehun tajam. Jongin ternganga mendengar bantahan Sehun itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Chanyeol.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Sehun menatap Jongin penuh arti, "dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Jongin kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Jongin merona.

Victoria langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan,

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria, "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Chanyeol."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Chanyeol tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Victoria tersenyum, lalu menatap Jongin dan Sehun, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Chanyeol." Dan dalam diam Sehun dan Jongin melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Sehun kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Jongin tajam, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Sehun jahat. Jongin membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Sehun, "Sehun! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Jongin tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Victoria bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh.""Sampai berapa lama lagi Jongin? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Sehun mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Victoria dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Sehun!" Jongin setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Sehun, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu vulgar.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Victoria kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Jongin, "Bagaimana Jongin? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? padahal aku tahu...", mata Sehun menyala-nyala, "aku tahu betapa kau pemuda kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Jongin benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sehun terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jongin tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca- kaca seperti itu, membuat Sehun ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Jongin tajam.

"aku mencintai Chanyeol, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Jongin yang penuh cinta kepada Chanyeol itu menyulut kemarahan Sehun, dengan kasar direngggutnya Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengna tanpa diduga-duga, Sehun mencium bibir Jongin, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Jongin dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum laki-laki ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan laki-laki ini! Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Jongin erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu. Jongin yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Sehun, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Jongin membalas pelukan dan lumatan Sehun. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Sehun menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Jongin, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan. Kemarahan Sehun mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada, "Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Sehun lembut,

Jongin memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng, "Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Jongin dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Jongin gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong? bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Jongin, dan aku merindukanmu." bisik Sehun di sela-sela kecupannya. Jongim mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Sehun, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Chanyeol. Dia merindukan Sehun, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Sehun di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Jongin menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Chanyeol, Chanyeolnya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Jongin, "Aku merindukanmu Sehun." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Sehun membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Jongin terpaku.

Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Jongin agar menatapnya, "Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Sehun mendesak ketika Jongin menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Jongin, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Jongin menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu, "Aku merindukanmu Sehun." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Sehun memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Jongin, "betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Sehun menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad, "Kita harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Jangan!" langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Sehun!"

Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat, "Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Jongin, aku atau Chanyeol. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas. Jongin menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Sehun, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya,

"Sehun... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Chanyeol lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Jongin lembut.

Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Jongin, "Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu pedih, "Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Chanyeol dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Sehun!" Jongin berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Sehun melihat air mata Jongin yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, Kemudian Sehun merangkum pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya. Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan, Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Sehun, "Dasar laki-laki kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Sehun seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin, Jongin merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen. Hari ini Chanyeol sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Victoria dan suster Dami mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Dami memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Jongin, dan Victoria sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Chanyeol dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Victoria, Sehun memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Dada Jongin terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, Oh ya, dia merindukan Sehun, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Jongin mencintai Sehun. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Sehun, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya", Chanyeol memecah keheningan, menatap Jongin dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Jongin begitu murung,

"Aku yang membujuknya", Victoria yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Jongin pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol itu, " Sehun adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Sehun mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Jongin dan suster Dami menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Victoria menjawab. Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Jongin mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu. Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Jongin mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Jongin, bos mu sangat baik." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum, Mau tak mau Jongin memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Jongin melirik kamarnya, tempat Sehun juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Chanyeol selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Dami menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol tertidur pulas, Victoria menyeduh teh dan mengajak Jongin duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari eropa." Victoria membuka percakapan, menatap Jongin dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya. Seketika itu juga hati Jongin melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Victoria tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Jongin, "Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung- tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Victoria meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Victoria terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Jongin, "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir- akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih,

"Dia menderita Jongin..." desah Victoria kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Jongin tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Sehun serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Victoria menarik napas, "Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu." Kata-kata Victoria yang menggantung membuat Jongin menoleh, tertarik, "Pesan?" Victoria menggangguk,

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restourannya," lalu Victoria menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel, Dan Jongin mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Sehun.

Jongin merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Sehun malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Sehun, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Jongin,

"Eh saya...saya Jongin...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Jongin," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Jongin melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan. Dan disanalah Sehun, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Sehun sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Jongin mendekat, Sehun berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Jongin duduk, Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Sehun lembut,

Jongin mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Sehun."Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun menggangguk, "Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Sehun menuangkan anggur ke gelas Jongin, Jongin mengernyit, "Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu, "Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Jongin langsung merona dan Sehun terkekeh. Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Sehun menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Jongin mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu mengecupnya, "Aku ingin memelukmu." Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Jongin mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Jongin juga ingin merasakan pelukan lembut Sehun menghela Jongin, melangkah ke lantai atas, Ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar, Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, dan Sehun tertawa menyadari kebingungan Jongin,

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental," Sehun mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita." Jongin tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Sehun membimbingnya memasuki kamar, Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya,

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu ."

"Tidak!" Jongin langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Sehun, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu! Lagipula aku laki-laki !"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantinku," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Jongin berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

" Sehun..." Jongin merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, Dan Sehun mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut,

" Jongin," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga... Jongin... Jongin... Betapa aku merindukanmu..." Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jongin lembut, "Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Jongin membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya. Jongin hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Sehun, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli, "Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Sehun mengecup telinga Jongin, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Jongin..."

Dengan lembut Sehun menghela Jongin ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan baju Jogin dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Jongin, "Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Jongin.

Jongin merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Sehun yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Sehun mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Sehun menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan, Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Sehun mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh laki-lakinya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat,

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun lembut. Dan Jongin pun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Sehun.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras. Dia sengaja membuat Jongin mabuk malam ini, agar Jongin tidak waspada, agar Jongin tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya. Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Jongin hamil. Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Jongin dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Jongin. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Jongin bahagia bersama Chanyeolnya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Jongin. Tapi laki-laki itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sehun merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Jongin dengan cara apapun. Jika Jongin tidak mau memilihnya, maka Sehun akan memaksa Jongin memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Jongin yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya. Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Jongin. Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Jongin, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan- pelan diletakkannya kepala Jongin di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Jongin,"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu", Sehun berbicara sambil mengecup perut Jongin. Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Sehun sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki lainnya. Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Jongin terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Sehun,

"Sehun?" Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun mengecup perutnya. Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Jongin, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda,

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Sehun Serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Jongin penuh gairah. Sehun berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Jongin, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Jongin kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Jongin dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Jongin penuh gairah,

"Kau milikku Jongin." gumam Sehun parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Jongin.

Jongin terbangun dalam pelukan Sehun. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Jongin makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Sehun, menghirup aroma Sehun kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Jongin menahannya agar tidak menjadi ? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Sehun sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Chanyeol terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Chanyeol benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Sehun?

Jongin mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Damian, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Chanyeol yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Jongin tidak ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol lebih membutuhkan Jongin dibandingkan Sehun. Tanpa Jongin, Chanyeol akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Jongin, Sehun akan tetap kuat. Sehun bisa mencari Jongin-Jongin yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memiliki Jongin. Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Sehun, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Jongin memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Jongin dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Sehun pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Jongin tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Sehun.

Pelukan Sehun tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas- malasan mengecup dahi Jongin, "Dingin?" tanyanya Serak. Jongin mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Sehun meraih dagu Jongin dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat, "Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Jongin menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Sehun, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Sehun, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat. Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Sehun nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat. Seolah mengerti pikiran Jongin yang berkecamuk, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Jongin erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Sehun membuat Jongin setengah tertidur,

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." bisik Sehun lembut, menggugah Jongin dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Sehun lembut, "Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Sehun, takut akan reaksi Sehun karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Jongin dengan penuh mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Jongin menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Sehun. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Sehun terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Jongin..." Sehun mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Jongin di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Jongin di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Jongin bagai api biru yang menyala,

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." gumam Sehun misterius. Jongin mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Sehun? Tapi sebelum Jongin bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Sehun sudah meggulingkan tubuh Jongin dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Victoria sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi. Dokter Victoria tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Jongin. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Jongin sengaja meminta Sehun memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Chanyeol belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas." Chanyeol belum bangun." jawab dokter Victoria tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Jongin.

Jongin menarik napas lega, "Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan. Victoria mengangguk,

"Suster Dami memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Victoria tersenyum lembut kepada Jongin, "kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Jongin memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Victoria yang penuh arti itu, "Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Chanyeol", bisik Jongin pelan.

Victoria terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Victoria berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Jongin?"

Jongin tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Saya harus terus bersama Chanyeol, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya dokter Victoria tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Jongin menjawab, "Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Sehun. Pikir Victoria miris ketika Jongin

berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Victoria tahu kalau Jongin sama tersiksanya dengan Sehun. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Jongin, memarahi ketidakegoisan laki-laki itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Jongin mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Victoria merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Jongin berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Jongin, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau tiba-tiba Victoria teringat pertemuannya dengan Sehun ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Sehun saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala,

.

.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Victoria memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Sehun waktu itu, "Astaga Sehun, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Jongin kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Sehun menculik Jongin dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Sehun akan menyingkirkan Chanyeol dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Sehun dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Victoria takut Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Victoria menganga mendengarnya, "Apa?" Victoria sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi."Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Sehun penuh tekad. "Kau sudah gila ya Sehun?" suara Victoria meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Sehun,

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Victoria dia tetap tenang dan berpikir, "Jika Jongin mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Chanyeol, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan agar aku bisa mengklaim Jongin."

"Kau gila!" seru Victoria tidak setuju, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Jongin juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Chanyeol."

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Sehun keras, membuat Victoria tertegun, "aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Jongin tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat laki-laki itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!

"Sehun," Victoria melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Sehun, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Chanyeol ternyata menerima kondisi Jongin apa adanya dan kemudian Jongin memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Chanyeol?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Sehun dingin, "aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Jongin memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Victoria bergumam spontan. Sehun mengangguk tidak membantah, "Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Victoria duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi,

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Jongin kalau Sehun benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Sehun.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Sehun menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Jongin lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Victoria, Jongin kembali bekerja di perusahaan Sehun, lagipula bujukan Victoria ada benarnya juga, Jongin butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Sehun, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Jongin masih berpapasan dengan Luhan, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Sehun tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Sehun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Dan Jongin merindukan Sehun. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Sehun, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Sehun dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sehun keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Sehun, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Jongin.

Sore itu Jongin melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Chanyeol dan dokter Victoria. Dokter Victoria sudah mendapat izin Sehun menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Chanyeol. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Chanyeol sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Chanyeol akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar. Jongin melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Victoria menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Jongin dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai sayang,"

Dengan senyum pula Jongin melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya, "Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Chanyeol tertawa dan Jongin mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Chanyeol banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Chanyeol sudah menjadi Chanyeolnya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya. "Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Jongin sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini", jelas Chanyeol bahagia.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya senang, "Benarkah?", dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Victoria, "benarkah dokter?" Dokter Victoria mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum,

"Perkembangan Chanyeol sangat pesat Jongin, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."Dengan bahagia Jongin memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat,

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin sambil mengerutkan alisnya,

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Jongin yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri, "Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat." Dengan cemas, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Victoria, "Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Victoria segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Jongin lembut, "Benar, kau panas Jongin, apakah kau terserang flu?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Victoria mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Victoria menelusuri tubuhnya. "Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Victoria lagi. Jongin tampak berpikir,

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Jongin?" Chanyeol menyela tampak semakin cemas. "Mungkin," Jongin mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."Dokter Victoria mengikuti arah tangan Jongin dan menatap perut Jongin.

"Kau tampak pucat Jongin, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Chanyeol."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Chanyeol, "Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan Chanyeol mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Jongin.

Seperginya Jongin, Victoria memijit kaki Chanyeol untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Jongin sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau Victoria melamun menegurnya hingga Victoria tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?" Victoria berdehem salah tingkah,

"Ah, maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku sedang memikirkan Jongin."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Jongin dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Victoria ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa- apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Jongin dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Victoria bergegas menyusul Jongin ke kamarnya. Jongin sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi. Victoria duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Jongin lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras,

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Jongin memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." obat untuk orang hamil. Victoria mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Victoria kembali datang dan membantu Jongin duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Jongin yang lemas di ranjang, Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur, "Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Victoria tersenyum lembut, "Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Victoria meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Sehun. Sehun memang menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Jongin, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Victoria setiap saat. Dan menurut Victoria, Sehun berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Victoria." Sehun mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Sehun," Victoria berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Sehun memecah keheningan. "Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat.""Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Sehun, "Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Sehun, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Sehun menutup telepon. Membiarkan Victoria ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Sehun. Sehun mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Chanyeol dan Jongin? Dasar! Victoria berniat menunggu Sehun di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Sehun bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan- pelan, apalagi kehamilan Jongin belum dipastikan secara akurat. Lama sekali Victoria menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Sehun lama sekali? Apakah Sehun membatalkan niatnya kemari? Victoria mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu,

Victoria menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hai Chanyeol, bagaimana kondisimu?" Chanyeol balas tersenyum,

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"Victoria menarik napas. "Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah." Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

" Chanyeol," Victoria menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Jongin melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Chanyeol menjadi pelan, "kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Chanyeol...", Victoria tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Luhan.

"Luhan?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, " Luhan kau tahu di mana Sehun? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Victoria, Sehun kecelakaan di tol."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Last Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin." dengan lembut Victoria menggoyangkan pundak Jongin yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit lemah Jongin membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Victoria yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Jongin menahannya sambil mengernyit,

"Ada apa dokter? Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." gumam Chanyeol dalam senyum.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Victoria yang begitu pucat pasi, "Jongin, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?", Jongin mulai tegang ketika dokter Victoria tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Sehun, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Luhan juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana.""Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Jongin, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Chanyeol mengamati kepanikan Jongin dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Jongin tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Sehun benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Sehun kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Chanyeol, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Jongin mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Sehun dengan Jongin?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Jongin, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras- keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Chanyeol dulu. Dan Jongin tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Sehun. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa- apa pada Sehun, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Sehun.

.

.

Jongin berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Victoria mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol di belakangnya. Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Sehun tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Sehun memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Jongin dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala. Jongin pingsan.

.

.

.

Sehun berteriak memanggil Jongin, begitu juga dengan Victoria dan Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Jongin. Tapi Jongin pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan kasar Sehun menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Jongin, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Sehun menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Jongin menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Jongin dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan,

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel,

"Nanti saja." Sehun bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Sehun menepuk pipi Jongin, tapi laki-laki itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Sehun menoleh ke arah Victoria di pintu, mengabaikan Chanyeol, "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Victoria mendorong Chanyeol mendekat, lalu menyentuh Jongin, "Dia demam Sehun, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock," Victoria menatap Sehun tajam, "dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Sehun mengeryit, "Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Jongin bergerak membuka mata, "ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Sehun ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Sehun, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Sehun yang ada di depannya, Dengan lembut Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan mengecupnya, "Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Jongin membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun, merasakan kulit Sehun yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun kecelakaan, pikiran- pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Sehun lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Sehun bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Sehun masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Jongin merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Jongin bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Sehun, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku." Sehun meraih kedua tangan Jongin dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut, "aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap dahi Jongin yang panas, membuat pikiran Jongin melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Sehun di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Jongin akhirnya terlelap lagi."Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Victoria mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun, lelaki itu menatap Jongin dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Jongin sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Victoria lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Victoria tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, menatap Jongin yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih, "Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Sehun mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya, "Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir. Chanyeol menghela nafas,

"Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Victoria menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Sehun, "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah", Victoria mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Jongin yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Sehun akan membantah.

Semula Sehun akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Victoria benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Sehun mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Chanyeol, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Victoria mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Chanyeol dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Chanyeol, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Victoria mendorong Chanyeol sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Chanyeol. Suasana hening, dan Chanyeol hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Victoria menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Chanyeol sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama,"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Chanyeol serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Victoria menghela napas mendengarnya, "Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu", sela Chanyeol tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Jongin tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Victoria sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Jongin putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Sehun... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu. Dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu. Sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Jongin sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Jongin memutuskan menjual keperjakaannya(?) dan tubuhnya kepada Sehun."

"Oh Tuhan!" Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Jongin menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual tubuhnya! Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli apakah Jongin masih suci atau tidak, baginya Jonginnya adalah Jongin yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Jongin melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Jongin menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Sehun, atasan Jongin itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari pemuda lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Chanyeol marah.

Victoria menggeleng, "Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol, Sehun sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang dia mau, Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Jongin, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sehun mencintai Jongin tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Sehun menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Jongin adalah menerima tawarannya."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Victoria, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai. "Kenapa Jongin tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Victoria menyentuh pundak Chanyeol lembut, "Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, " Jongin mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Sehun kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Jongin lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."" Sehun memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Jongin memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Sehun mencintai Jongin, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Jongin."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Jongin? dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Jongin..."

Victoria menggeleng, "Sehun yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Jongin, pemuda itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Sehun benar-benar mencintai Jongin, aku mengenal Sehun sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seseorang, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Jongin?" Victoria mengangkat bahunya pedih, "Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Jongin sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Sehun."

Chanyeol memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku sangat mencintai Jongin." gumamnya perih. Air mata Victoria mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Chanyeol, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki itu. Chanyeol tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Jongin kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Victoria lembut, mengusap kepala Chanyeol di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan Chanyeol menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Victoria, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Jongin kepada Sehun tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Sehun."

.

.

.

Jongin masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Victoria menungguinya. Sementara Sehun yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan. Chanyeol sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyadari kehadiran Sehun tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Victoria sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Sehun berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Chanyeol, ikut menatap hujan

yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk meski tahu Chanyeol tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan. "Sangat." jawab Sehun cepat, tulus. Chanyeol memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Sehun kepada Jongin. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Jongin dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Jongin ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Chanyeol menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Jongin, demi kebahagiaan Jonginnya."Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Sehun jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu pria saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Sehun mengehela nafas, "aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Serena darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Victoria belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Victoria ingin Chanyeol mendengar sendiri dari mulut Sehun. " Jongin tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Sehun penuh penyesalan, "aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang- barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Jongin tidak seperti itu." geram Chanyeol marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Sehun setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan semua karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Jongin dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya.""Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Chanyeol merenung.

Sekali lagi Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Sehun tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Jongin, "hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Jongin. "Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Akuakan melepaskan Jongin."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Sehun sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Victoria meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Chanyeol pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Sehun ingin tahu. "Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Jongin darimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus, "Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Sehun terdiam, Chanyeol juga terdiam lama. Lalu Sehun mengaku, "Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"tentang apa?" mau tak mau Chanyeol merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Sehun.

Sesaat Sehun tampak kesulitan berbicara, "Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Jongin darimu, aku pikir kalau Jongin tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku." "Rencana jahat apa?" sela Chanyeol, langsung waspada.

Sehun tertawa getir, "Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Jongin hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam, pengakuan Sehun ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Sehun memanipulasi kepolosan Jonginnya."Dasar Brengsek." geram Chanyeol pelan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Jongin, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Jongin. Sehun mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Chanyeol, tapi mau tak mau Chanyeol melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Sehun. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Jongin, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Jongin...

"Victoria tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Jongin, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja.""Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Jongin?" Sehun tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya. "Lelaki bodoh." gumam Chanyeol getir. Dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol,

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Chanyeol menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat. "Aku melakukannya demi Jongin, bukan demi kamu, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Jongin tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Sehun tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya, "Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

TBC !


	21. Chapter 21

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other characters

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Final Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Jongin membuka matanya, dia mendapati Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum. Jongin langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Jongin menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Chanyeol dengan kepanikan mendalam. " Chanyeol aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Jongin, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Jongin pucat pasi, "Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Sehun, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Chanyeol menghentikan kata-kata Jongin, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Jongin, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Yeol, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Chanyeol getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Jongin, dan Chanyeol mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Jongin mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Chanyeol sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Jongin. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Jongin, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Jongin akan membawa laki-laki yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Chanyeol merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Jongin. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Jongin pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Jongin, apakah kau mencintai Sehun?"Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat

Jongin tertegun. " Chanyeol... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Jongin," bisik Chanyeol lembut, mendorong Jongin agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Sehun yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Jongin.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Sehun dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Jongin.

Di dalam ruangan Jongin tertegun, menatap Chanyeol, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Chanyeol akhirnya mendengarnya? Jongin menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Chanyeol," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Sehun, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sana. Kau dengar itu Sehun? Gumamnya dalam hati, Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya...

Di luar Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Jongin itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Jongin hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Sehun harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Jongin. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Jongin, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Jongin, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dokter Victoria mengajakku ke jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."Jongin membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi. "Chanyeol... Kau akan pergi?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Jongin tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain. Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Jongin.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Jongin. "Aku melepaskanmu, Jongin, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup jemari Jongin yang terpaku, "sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Jongin. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Jongin duduk lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." isak Jongin pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Chanyeol bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Victoria hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Jongin merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Victoria bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Jongin mulai bertanya-tanya. Chanyeol sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Victoria, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Jongin sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Sehun? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Sehun tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Jongin menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Jongin terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Jongin mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Sehun tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Jongin, "sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata."Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol, Jongin." Sehun segera berseru ketika melihat Jongin akan menyela kata-katanya, "apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Sehun tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Jongin merasa geli, ini Sehunnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Sehun yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Sehun." jawabnya dalam senyum. Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Sehun yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Jongin, terpana.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya seperti orang bodoh. Jongin tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Sehun yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Sehun, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Sehun seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Jongin, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Sehun merengkuh Jongin, memeluknya erat-erat. "Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Jongin, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Sehun mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Jongin patuh.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Jongin lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Jongin masih memakai cincin dari Chanyeol, bersebelahan dengan cincin lembut disentuhnya tangan Jongin, disentuhnya cincin Chanyeol disana. "Boleh aku melepaskannya?" Sehun tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Jongin menggeleng, Jongin tahu itu. Tapi Jongin menghargai Sehun yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk. Hati-hati Sehun melepaskan cincin pertunangan Jongin dengan Chanyeol, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Jongin yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Sehun. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Sehun."Kenapa harus segera?" Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Sehun tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Jongin ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Sehun sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Jongin tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Jongin menunjukkan gejala seperti orang hamil,mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung. Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Jongin tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Sehun menginginkannya, Jongin tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Sehun sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Jongin menatap Sehun dengan waspada, "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Sehun agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Jongin tanpa penyesalan. "Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Sehun mengangkat dagunya, "aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Jongin memucat sedikit marah."Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan. "Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Jongin, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Sehun dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam. "Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Jongin, teringat keanehan perilaku Sehun saat itu.

"Ya," Sehun tersenyum bangga, "saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya," Sehun mengangkat bahu, "aku konyol sekali ya."

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Sehun yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Jongin tahu, melimpah lembut Jongin mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Sehun mengikuti gerakan Jongin. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Jongin, mengusap perutnya lembut. "Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Sehun setengah berbisik. "Ya." Jongin berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Sehun berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Jongin, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. "Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Sehun tetap berkerut. Jongin terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Jongin berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, mata Sehun berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan. Lalu Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan, "Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Jongin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Sehun baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Jongin yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jongin memerah, lalu memeluk Jongin lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Jongin, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Sehun. "Aku tahu Sehun, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Jongin dengan Sehunnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Akhirnya selesai ! Sorry banget karna masih banyak kekurangannya padahal cuma remake . entah di cerita ini atau yang lainnya, kedepannya bakal lebih teliti lagi dan lebih baik lagi .

Big thanks for support 💗cute , HunKaiLuv, anisa, jongiebottom, Guest, nnxiu9488, , kim762, hunkailovers, ClaraYu, SeKai Candyland, Blandyyyy, rian 789, LoveBee88, Kitten Taco, YooKihyun94, ahrarzriantix, ohkim9488, KaiLisa, bitchykai 💗


End file.
